cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Solregit
A turian planet. Solregit has been racked for hundreds of years by deep-rooted separatist unrest; developing as a conflict split across a geographical divide between the Turian Hierarchy loyalists, concentrated in the south, and the separatist northerners, descendants of illegal settlers who landed on the planet shortly after the Unification Wars. Many of these remain unregistered citizens. The native language is Aplis. Features Solregit is essentially split in two geographically as well as politically, by the equatorial desert waste. Locations include the Fhahn Woods and Astrala. Solregit has two moons. Solregit used to be garrisoned by two military units, the 58th Desert Bats and the 895th Primarch’s Own, but their post-war posting is so far unknown. People The original founders of Solregit's Hierarchy population adopted a full-face solar-burst tattoo design. As time went by, they began placing solar-ray patterns on their fringes, starbursts on their forehead plate, etc.. When the wars started, the northerners dropped the top half of the rays entirely, so they'd stand out from the loyalist south. They typically have one horizontal red ray over the cheeks, and one from the eyes to the upper lip. In other words, the bottom half of the sun; tying in with the name "Sundowners". They also adopted the Unification Wars habit of painting "battle teeth" over the lower lip of their soldiers, extending the vertical ray from the top lip onto the bottom lip...but only for a blooded veteran. Northerners are a highly religious people. They tend to believe in the spirits literally, and believe that the spirits of the northern land welcomed them to refuge after the Unification War; that they made a holy pact with the land. Capital Raura, in the south. The northern capital is Ayre. Ayre is a mixture of tall, gleaming spires and antique stone buildings, a combination of old and new. Those historic buildings are a major part of the city’s appeal, the other parts being the markets of local handicrafts and the colourful flora indigenous to the continent. The styles here tend to be five to fifteen years behind Palaven and the Citadel. Most of the people in the city are turians, but Ayre has notable alien populations, mostly centered in the Salarian Quarter, Volustown, and Little Thessia. That doesn’t take into account the visitors, who also include the odd elcor, human and quarian. Customs On Solregit the people record all notable deeds of heroism in drinking songs; this is also how they immortalize cowardice and bad behaviour. Xerno of the South still has his name used as slang for idiocy several hundred years after his death. Conflict There is a long history of conflict between northern separatists and the Hierarchy, which tolerates no separatism. One incident of infamous note is the 2156 Siege of Sentaran. Rana Rosepterus served as Vice-Primarch of Solregit, and Colonial Governor of the territories of Northern Solregit. She was in power for nearly two decades, fighting against the Sundowners with the aid of periodic off-world reinforcements; a daunting and seemingly thankless task for anyone, let alone the governor of a backwater colony. Managing a populace that often resented her, being forced to drastically restrict her own province’s economy in a desperate attempt to cripple the Sundowners’ effectiveness and supply lines, she tried to keep order and protect her people -- both those loyal and those simply caught in the crossfire. As with many leaders in turian society, far more so than those of aliens, Rana was no mere politician. She was a former general: tough, no-nonsense, cunning, and nothing if not determined. As a result, she managed to keep her position with limited military capabilities, and maintained enough of a loyalist movement in the province to prevent the separatists from gaining too much influence. She was a fine leader for what some considered to be warzone, although her appeals for more troops to police her cities and mitigate the separatists’ effort only ever met with middling success. They usually came in the form of bi-annual rotations of the Hierarchy forces that supplemented the colonials. Rosepterus was assassinated in 2171, by a sniper. Naturally, many Sundowners cheered, regardless of the consequences. The Lament of Lavas Arexia is an insipid, mocking paean to the assassination; popular legend holds that the first Hierarchy historian to document the song lost his tenure, was stripped of rank and was sentenced to listen to his own recording of the piece on repeat for a month. The Hierarchy response led to renewed bloodshed. At this time, the Sundowner movement was led in the field by General Moyakta. Over sixty, yet still one of the most dangerous men within the Sundowners, rumour had it that his influence was second only to the High Chieftan. He was an excellent general, methodical yet versatile, intelligent and tactically ruthless -- the Sundowners became highly effective under his leadership. However, he refused to resort to more ‘drastic’ measures to fight the colonials. Despite his strategic talents, he was derided by hard-liners as being too soft and uncreative. He had earned the ear of the High Chieftan, however, and his influence over the insurgency and the general populace was extensive. Eventually, he began talking of a potential ceasefire, and came under particular fire from the radicals for suggesting that continued warfare might be untenable. He was willing to advocate a truce in the interest of survival or recuperation; this idea met with considerable opposition within the Sundowners but it wasn’t overwhelming. Hierarchy Command knew this, but Moyakta was too important to the insurgency to pass an opportunity to eliminate him, while he was vulnerable. This came in 2177, when Moyakta met with some of his officers in one of the village in the Dafadis foothills. The population in the area was mostly pro-separatist, so individual snipers were sent out to watch each of the six villages. Moyakta arrived in the village of Jolm two days later and was shot by a sniper from the elite Kexaknus unit. It was supposed to be a major blow against the Sundowners’ operations, but Moyakta was sadly replaced by Khaira Gladix, who went from a regional commander for Astrala to one of the most powerful Sundowners in the theatre, and all the support for a truce withered away under her rhetoric. The Sundowner movement was judged finally broken in 2175; Kexaknus spent the next year searching for those who had gone underground, but was then redeployed on the grounds of ‘effective resource application’ when only a few fugitives were found, the majority of which also managed to elude capture. Cease-Fire Agreement Included in the agreement was amnesty for participants of the so-called Relay Rebellion, in exchange for all able-bodied turians of service age seeking and accepting employment, with military service being an option. The planet would also receive additional relief through investments and food imports. However, the Hierarchy warned that any further acts of sedition would be punished severely. While the cease-fire was met with hopeful optimism within the communities of Solregit, there were still those who felt it a misstep, and that the Hierarchy couldn’t be trusted. Reaper War Reaper forces were confirmed to have landed on Solregit at midnight local time, July 7, in the capital city of Raura. Communication with the planet was swiftly cut, though ships passing through the system confirmed initial fears -- the enemy had arrived on yet another world. It had been hoped that the agrarian colony would be overlooked by the Reapers due to its small population; however, with the recent victories on Palaven, it was theorized that the Reapers might be shifting their focus to turian supply lines. As a regional breadbasket, Solregit represented a not insignificant component thereof. Strategic analyst Brin Veris gave the following statement: “You could say that the recent joint operation on Palaven was too successful. They can’t chase us out, so they’re attempting to starve us instead. They think if they can stop the flow of supplies from major agrarian colonies like Gothis, Edessan, and now Solregit, they can regain their dominance on the surface of Palaven”. Unconfirmed reports from ship crews claimed that while the planetary Reaper presence was low, the Primarch of the colony might already be suffering the effects of indoctrination. The same reports indicated that the majority of the Reaper forces were located in the southern hemisphere, along the urban belt running parallel to the equator, with only two sightings of Reapers in the predominately rural north, both in the northern capital of Ayre. Reaper attacks and indoctrination plagued the Primarchy as it passed through Eadlich Antarres, Vice Primarch Barro Lorien, General Nur Xathos, and former Mayor Selene Khairus. Khairus, assuming office following the Indoctrinated Xathos’ death, stated that she "could no longer trust the loyalty or stability of her surviving staff" and exercised powers under the War Measures Act to choose a successor outside the standard lineage. The Primarchy transferred to Louki Fidele of the Sundowners following Khairus’ death three months into the War. He then selected two Vice-Primarchs: one from the South, Vice-Primarch Praeta, who originally would have succeeded Khairus, and one from the North, Vice-Primarch Machae. Machae now succeeded Fidele as High Chieftain. Post-War With the devastation on Palaven and the larger colony worlds, production of dextro-based food became more important than ever; yet attempts to contact Solregit via QEC failed. Some analysts theorized that the Primarch may have borrowed a page from the uncompromising separatist mindset and followed the example of Macedyn, choosing the wilful destruction of the planet and its people over Reaper domination. When contact was finally made, the new Primarch was naturally a cause of controversy. Fidele had long been known to Hierarchy intelligence as a pivotal figure in the Sundowner insurgency. He lost a leg in combat with Hierarchy troops, but continued to take part in assaults as a vehicle operator before assuming a command position. In recent years, following the atrocity on Taetrus, Fidele became one of the more vocal supporters of the Sundowners’ peace treaty with the Hierarchy. Nevertheless, the appointment of such a man to the office of Primarch of Solregit was an unprecedented act. Fidele’s tenure in office had already had a measurable impact; loss of life and damage to infrastructure, while substantial, was still below average for turian colonies, which Fidele’s supporters claimed was largely due to his "lifetime of experience in fighting a technologically and numerically superior foe." Whether he was as successful in peacetime as he was in war remained to be seen, though Hierarchy officials were assured that sanctions wouldn’t be imposed against South Solregit Loyalists. Notes The planet Helios in The Life Egregious is a parody of Solregit. Threads Ghost Stories and Landscapes: Native Sicaria Perihelion takes Voxil Tatnalli and Harrad Illum to her planet. Garrisons Spread Too Thin?: Fears that the ongoing civil conflict will detract from successfully waging the Reaper War. Reapers Strike: CDN learns that the planet has come under attack. Silence From Solregit: With the relay network only partially rebuilt, the colony's fate is unknown in the wider galaxy. Solregit Survives: News of the colony's survival reaches the galaxy, and CDN. Unlikely Primarch: Fidele's term in office is going to be a strange one. Word on The Wind: Vindi and her clan mates now make contact with Solregit and learn the wartime fates of those left there. Category:Locations Category:Turians Category:Turian Hierarchy planets